1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to passive electronic components, and particularly to a capacitor forming method and to a capacitor formed thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is difficult to “capture a glass” made from a hot melt with a chemical composition that is the same as a ferroelectric crystal. When a hot melt made of ferroelectric metal oxides is cooled slowly, it can be expected to rapidly crystallize into a solid crystalline mass. By fast cooling this composition from a 1400° C. liquid melt, such as when the hot melt is poured directly into water, one can capture a glass (i.e., a viscous liquid), or ferroelectric glass. However, when this glass is quenched in water, the glass shatters into small pieces. Generally speaking, a useful glass shape cannot be formed by quenching in water.
Thus, a capacitor forming method solving the aforementioned problems is desired.